1. Field
The present description relates to the field of testing integrated circuits and electrical modules, and in particular to a low cost, test system using standard, high volume, reconfigurable components
2. Background
Integrated circuits (IC's) and electrical modules are typically tested before being released for sale. In normal semiconductor production processes, every single IC is tested for faults. A diagnostic test is often performed as well, so that systematic errors in production may be remedied. The test equipment is large and expensive and must be programmed and electrically configured for each new product. For many products, one piece of test equipment is required to test the IC when it is not powered. Another piece of test equipment is required to test the IC when it is powered but not functioning and a third piece of test equipment is required to test the IC when it is powered and functioning. The considerable expense in acquisition and maintenance for all of the test equipment is a significant factor in the cost of an IC or electrical module.